Infernum
Located in the Greenbelt, Infernum is the capital city and largest city on Diomikato and it is home to many of the great institutions of House Aquila. The city was built after the destruction of the Red City - which was the former capital of Diomikato during the reign of the Blood Eagle - during the Second Imperial Civil War. Districts Infernum is separated into seven districts, all of which share the stone infrastructure of most Diomikatan settlements due to the planet's molten geography offering and abundance of lava rock. Regio Aquilan The capitol district of the capital city, the Regio Aquilan houses the most impressive buildings in Infernum. The buildings are made from the most exquisite cuts of Diomikatan stone, statues of famous Aquilans are located in the many small parks and plazas, and the wide roads allow for the legions to march through the streets during the many organized parades and other celebrations throughout the year. This district under went extensive renovations after the end of the Second Imperial Civil War, as all major House Aquila institutions were relocated here from the Red City. Convocation Forum The Grand Forum of Mars and the Great Palace of the Convocation, House of the Lords of Aquila and the Imperial Legions, often shortened to the Grand Forum or simply the Convocation, is an imposing edifice located in the center of Infernum. The grounds that surround the Grand Forum contain well kept gardens and small parks often named after heroes of House Aquila. The building, itself, is built of locally sourced obsidian and basalt, with obsidian columns ringing the outside of an oval, basalt brick building. A grand stairway leads to an imposing entrance on the northern face, while the entrance is carved with Aquilan symbols and the house's motto "Ferociter Fideliterque" or "Fiercely and Faithfully". Nostra-Domina de Diomikato A a cathedral named after the Arhat known as the Lady of Diomikato, located in the center of the Regio Aquilan. This cathedral is built in a classical style from a combination of local and imported Andophelite and Imperial Primer stone; the structure also features columns inscribed with the teachings of the High Church and sculptures of Arhats that encapsulate these teachings. The Nostra-Domina de Diomikato also has ten bell towers representing the ten virtues of the church that ring out to call Infernum citizens to prayer or during holidays and other festivals. Located around the grounds of the cathedral are buildings that house the many clergy of the High Church that serve its halls. These buildings are comprised of a dormitory for lesser ranked members of the church and a large palace villa, given to the High Priest of Diomikato, and offer lodgings for any visiting dignitaries. Shaushka Medical Facility Run by the Caduceus Organization of House Serpens, the Shaushka Medical Facility is the foremost medical institute on Diomikato. The facility is made of glass and metal making its structure one of the most modern in the city with priority mag transport links and shuttle pads. Shaushka Medical offers a wide range of medical expertise from everyday treatment of illnesses to a battlefield trauma center that rivals any in the sector. AOCWOM The Aquilan Offices for the Continuation of War by Other Means, or AOCWOM, is located near the embassies of the other noble houses in Infernum, and is linked by secure tunnels to the Convocation and the Legio Summo Imperio. AOCWOM is the heart of Aquilan diplomacy as it is where the important meetings with the other factions of Acheron Rho take place. Academia Ardenti Arbitrium The Academia Ardenti Arbitrium, sometimes called the Academy of Burning Determination but more commonly called Triple A - a moniker given by off-world cadets - is where House Aquila trains the commissioned officers of the Empire's legions. The mascot of the academy is an Aquila holding an open scroll. The school, itself, was built inside an inactive volcano to replace the old Imperial Academy as it was destroyed during the Second Imperial Civil War. The educational learning of the academy has been created from the culmination of years of study of past legion exploits, especially since the former databases were destroyed during the Scream. Triple A Battlefield Sitting just a mere kilometer from the gigantic academy, is the evidence of one of the largest battles fought in centuries. The Triple A battlefield is scarred by the artillery fired at the defending cadet forces; Fallen banners, scraps of armour, and destroyed emplacements surround this gigantic scar. Sitting in the center, where the invaders were defeated, is a large pillar, with the names of all who died during the defense are carved into the surface. Legio Summo Imperio Legion High Command, nicknamed The Nest, is the central command offices of the Aquilan Legions; it is here where the orders of the Emperox and the Convocation are carried out. The Legio Summo Imperio also serves as the central operating facility of the Quaestionarius Corp and the Umbra Protocol. Completed in 2975, the Legio Summo Imperio is the reformation of Aquila given physical form. The large, white marble structure is decorated with elaborate scenes depicting the myths and legends of Aquila and the Empire from before the Scream alongside imagery and symbols representing the contemporary noble houses. All of this serves as a reminder, to both the sector and the house itself, of Aquila’s dedication of service to the Throne and of the power of Imperial unity. Surrounding Legion High Command is a series of gardens and open air spaces designed to draw the observer's eye to the grand structure, and minimize obstructions to the air and orbital defense stations scattered around the grounds. In contrast to its exterior appearance, the interior is a network of offices for the command, administration, logistics, and intelligence divisions of the Imperial Legions. The Summo Imperio is protected by the White Guard, a subdivision of the Praetorians. The White Guard dates back to the Second Imperial Civil War, one of the first Aquilan forces to side with the Council of Houses against the Blood Eagle. Embassies of the Noble Houses *House Crux - Embassy *House Cygnus - Embassy (Decommissioned) *House Eridanus - Embassy *House Fornax - Embassy *House Lyra - Embassy *House Pyxis - Embassy *House Reticulum - Embassy *House Serpens - Embassy *House Triangulum - Embassy *House Vela - Embassy (Decommissioned) Legio Terminus In Infernum lies the Legio Terminus temple, which bears large stone statue representations of skeletal eagles. The statues are, in death, proud and unbowed even under the weight of the thousands of chains bearing holo-tags hanging from their wings, each one belonging to a fallen soldier. A visitor is able to use a projector system to see descriptions and depictions of the fallen and their service. Small stories, often of humorous moments of respite on the battlefield, can be heard as well, told by comrades who have outlived their siblings-in-arms. Tomb of the Unknown Soldier In the temple of the Legio Terminus there is a white marble sarcophagus, carved into the stone are images of the Legions as well as the words “Known only to God”. Entombed within is a soldier whose name was lost, unable to be identified they stand memorial for all those lost and the sacrifice they have given. Memorial Gardens In the Gardens surrounding the Legio Terminus temple there are memorials to remember the various conflicts Aquila has been involved with. A statue of an Aquilan Legionnaire carrying a banner of the Legions unbowed, holding up various symbols of the Noble Houses, the statue marks the memorial to those lost in the War against the Artificials. Another memorial shows classically sculpted figures depicting the dead of all sides. Holo-emitters can be activated to display a long list of names. The names are of every confirmed death during one of the most bloody conflicts in the sector's history. A voice speaking in Old Lyran recites the poetic translation of the Accords of Peace and the signatures that founded the modern Empire. Amber Glades The Amber Glades contain the residences for Aquilan nobles while not in their estates or for those without estates. The district also houses property owned by various other non-Aquilan noblility, as well as upmarket hotels for those who can afford them. This district intersects the Regio Aquila and the Villa Artifex. The architecture is very mixed allowing for the varied tastes of nobility throughout the years. The area is opulent in its grandeur, with the grand residences being a display of the noble family's wealth and power. Often the residences are unoccupied by the families leaving only the serfs in charge of keeping the houses present, because of this the district is quiet, the occasional grav-vehicle ferrying nobles to their residence the only interruption to the peace. Villa Artifex The cultural district of Infernum, the Villa Artifex is centered around the Apollo Theatre - a large transparent building semicircular in shape. The theatre is made of a dark red brick with a roof of transparent aluminium, the roof protects the audience from the harsh sunlight, whilst giving the feel of an open air event. The roof can also be darkened during a performance, allowing holograms to be displayed on the ceiling. The theatre is a prominent venue for music, plays, and performances of all types. Surrounding the theatre are smaller performance venues, bars, clubs, restaurants, and art galleries. This region is the heart of Infernum “nightlife” and cultural pursuits. Despite Aquilans not being known for their cultural output, the Villa Artifex is always busy. With legions coming and going on leave there is always a willing audience to be found. The region benefits from funding given to businesses in the area from the Convocation of House Aquila. The idea being a well rested and happy legionnaire is one that will keep fighting despite the odds. Port Bastion Located between the Vulcanal and the Villa Artifex, dug deep into the earth of Infernum, is a warren of landing pads and hangars. The large tunnel systems providing ample space for all the the traffic to and from Infernum. These tunnels contain warehouses for any cargo being imported and exported. The port is linked by several mag trains to the rest of the city, especially to the Vulcanal and the Villa Artifex A large metal iris can close off the entrance to the spaceport preventing access as well as preventing any ships from leaving the port. The port itself is defended by two cohorts from the legions assigned to the defense of Infernum, as well as extensive automated defenses protecting the entrances. Vulcanal The beating heart of the Aquilan war machine, the Vulcanal is the largest concentration of factories, workshops, foundries, and manufacturing centers on Diomikaito. This district gets its name from the obsidian canals used to ferry molten metal throughout the great forges; these searing rivers flow in all directions, ensuring the great forges never run dry. The Vulcanal never sleeps, with work shifts running round the clock everyday with no interruptions permitted. Despite the conditions, many see working in the Vulcanal as a point of pride, as few non-enlisted Aquilan can say they contribute more closely to the Legions than those within the forges and workshops. Many of the most influential and prestigious noble families also own property within the Vulcanal, and influence with them is often seen as the quickest way to ensure a legion never goes without a late supply shipment. Humilis Casa Rows and rows of bare, utilitarian stone structures contain the homes of the non-noble residents of Infernum. Each housing row is separated by a field or park to be used as an open gathering point for citizens. These housing units are typically grouped together into clusters referred to as ‘Hab-Blocks’, and usually share a name with the closest underground mag-tram station. Non-noble Aquilans are given access to a variety of options for entertainment and enjoyment during off-duty hours following a tradition set during the initial colonization of Diomikato. Commercial properties are usually located on ground level, or on elevated walkways linking habitation structures. A mix of roadways, magnetic trams, and grav-vehicle airways allow for quick and efficient movement throughout the city. However strict altitude limits on grav-vehicles are imposed to prevent interference with interplanetary shipping or legion activities. Ash Fortress The largest military installation on Diomikato, the Ash Fortress serves as the muster point for all legions before deployment with its vast parade grounds and barracks complexes being able to house multiple legions at a single time. The fortress’ main function is to protect Infernum from hostile action, and has a garrison of at least six Legions at all times. The surface structure is designed to withstand all but the most intense orbital bombardments, with a vast array of underground facilities, storage rooms, and thoroughfares enabling swift deployments of legion forces throughout Infernum. A heavily fortified underground tram links the Ash Fortress and the Legio Summo Imperio, enabling efficient and protected transport of Legion High Command personnel. The Ash Fortress is one of the most powerful military complexes in the sector, rivaling the defenses of Imperial Prime. The fortress gets its name from the stonework used in its construction. The stone is taken from the Ashwastes on the edge of the Green Belt, the sight of one of the largest battles during the reunification campaign of Warlord Obruchev and seen as a symbol representing Aquila’s dedication to Imperial Unity after the events of the Second Imperial Civil War. Category:House Aquila Category:Cities Category:Diomikato